


Banana Pancakes

by Doubledoppeldonger



Series: Domestic AU [3]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Pancakes, early morning, just a lotta cute stuff, ooc? idk maybe, really sweet fluff, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubledoppeldonger/pseuds/Doubledoppeldonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a really sweet, early-morning Jackothy fic. Filled with fluff and pancakes. <br/>Based off one of my favourite songs Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pancakes

It was the rain that first woke him up, fresh rain hitting the concrete buildings around him and giving off the most refreshing aroma. Timothy groggily propped himself up on one elbow, rubbing his eye with his other hand. His watch read about 11:30am, which meant Jack would’ve already left for work hours ago. Tim sat up fully and cuddled his knees to his chest, he wished Jack was here with him, but the man never had weekdays off.

Surveying the room around him, the window in his bedroom was wide open, the curtains billowing with the cool breeze wafting the smell of the rain through. Hearing it patter against the glass and the side of the building made him close his eyes once more and smiled to himself. Thank god it was his day off today, it was already beginning to feel like the start of a lazy afternoon.

The rain wasn’t heavy and it made Tim want to go have a smoke out on his balcony. It took him another five minutes before he decided to move from his spot on the bed. He rummaged through his clothes hamper and pulled out a pair of track pants that still seemed pretty clean before tossing them on.

Then a completely different smell hit him.

Tim leaned down to sniff his trackies, no it wasn’t them. He lifted his head and inhaled through his nose. He smelt… Pancakes?

It surprised him, was it from the neighbours across the block?

Timothy walked over to his window and the smell seemed to fade, so that wasn’t it. He walked out of his room and paused in his short hallway. Ok, the smell was definitely coming from his apartment.

His confused thoughts were interrupted by a low humming. Was… someone in his kitchen…Singing?

A familiar tenor voice came next after the humming, and Tim’s worries were immediately put at rest. He tip-toed a little further down the hallway until he could peak around the wall separating him from the kitchen. A wide smile came to Timothy’s face at the sight.

Sure enough, Jack was standing in his kitchen, in nothing but his boxers and a yellow apron too small for his broad figure and was bouncing to a song he was singing. The counter was a mess of flour, many batter-covered bowls and banana skins, and Tim had to bite his lip to prevent any laughter from slipping out. Tim’s little cat was sitting by Jack’s feet, her tail swooping back and forth lazily as she looked up at Jack expectantly.

Jack paused his song and sighed, flipping a pancake onto a plate and tearing a few pieces off of it, he looked down at Kit-kat and narrowed his eyes, “Now if you spit this one out I’m going to toss you off the balcony.”

The little orange cat meowed impatiently in reply and Jack huffed, leaning down to give her the piece in his hand. Jack punched the air as she ate the whole thing without dropping it back onto the floor. He threw her another piece before returning to the stove and pouring more batter onto the pan.

“Now don’t tell Tim I’m spoiling you, because I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Kit-kat meowed again before rubbing herself against Jack’s legs and trotting off.

Tim continued to watch Jack sing and dance to himself as he made more and more pancakes, the plate beside the stove starting to form a decent looking stack. He was too busy enjoying the sight to notice Kit-kat come up to him wait for her morning cuddle.

When the little cat was ignored by her master she started meowing loudly, catching Tim’s attention.

“Aah! Shh- I’m sorry princess…” Tim whispered and leaned down to pick her up into his arms, smiling as she began to purr and nuzzle against him. He heard Jack stop singing and cursed to himself as the floorboards creaked beside him.

“You spoil her too much, kiddo.” Jack announced, his arms crossed and an amused expression across his face.

Tim huffed and stood up, Kit-kat still in his arms, “I should be saying the same to you.”

He grinned slyly as a brief look of surprise crossed Jack’s face before the man turned on his heel and returned to the kitchen.

“And how long have you been spying on me, huh?” Jack muttered, his back turned to Tim as he poured the last of the batter into the pan.

“Long enough,” Tim chuckled, he set Kit-kat down as he walked into the kitchen and leaned on the breakfast bar in the centre of it. “Shouldn’t you be at work though?”

The older man shrugged and flipped the pancake, looking over his shoulder with a smirk, “Didn’t feel like it today, wanted to pretend it was the weekend again.”

“It’s Tuesday, Jack.”

Jack barked out a laugh, “Yup, feels like a weekend.”

Tim rolled his eyes and walked around the bar, reaching up into his cupboards to pull out a bottle of maple syrup. He went around the kitchen and cleaned up as Jack finished up cooking, turning back to see the man scooping banana slices on each stack.

He leaned in and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his plate, knife and fork and the maple syrup in his arms and walking out of the kitchen.

“And where are you going?” Jack called out after him.

“I’m going to eat this in bed!”

“The hell you’re not! You’ll make a mess!”

“Like you did of my kitchen?” Timothy shouted back, already seating himself back under the covers. Jack appeared at the doorway, minus the apron with his own plate in hand.

“That’s the thanks I get for making us breakfast? I’m hurt pumpkin.”

Tim chuckled before Jack swooped in and pecked him on the lips cheekily, sitting down beside Tim on the bed.

“Thanks, handsome.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell I can’t write cat-like behaviour very well so just take this.   
> Also I mean it when I say Banana pancakes is one of my faves, it’s a really good song and helps me calm down


End file.
